


Stay

by subbyomegahole



Series: SPN Fic Ideas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyomegahole/pseuds/subbyomegahole
Summary: Story takes place after Bloody Mary, but Dean already knows about the visions. So what could Sam possible be hiding from him. Dean get his wish, overhearing what Bloody Mary says and the boys get into a big fight.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Fic Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933615
Kudos: 136





	Stay

Sam’s breath was ragged, trying to rein in his anger and frustration, but mostly fear of his deepest, darkest secret being found out. That his love for his brother went _far_ beyond socially acceptable. “Dean, you don’t understand. This changes _everything_.”

“So that’s it,” Dean snarked, “You’re just gonna pack your bags at leave. _Again._ ”

“You left me first, Dean!” he yelled back, unshed tears in his eyes. “You left my f-for your girls an’ an’ your hunts an’ for _Dad_! I wasn’t a part of this family, Dean, not really. And I would never be, no matter how much I tried.”

Sam plopped on the bed, the fight and tension draining out of his body. When he continued, his voice was tired, almost empty. “It may not seem like it to you, but look at it from my perspective,” he pleaded. “You went on your first hunt when you were, what, 12 years old? And what happened? You and Dad went and left me in that motel. 8 years old, _by myself,_ Dean. And yeah, I know, Dean, I _know_ you did your best with me, and I turned out fine. I went to _college_ , for God’s sake! But I was alone for a lot of my life. So when the chance came for _me_ to be the one to leave, hell Dean, I took it so fast it made my head spin.

“And yeah, the way I love you is part of the reason I left. ‘Cause when I _wasn’t_ alone, you were there. You were my world, Dean, the reason the sun rose and why I got out of bed every morning. You and your freckles and your stupidly beautiful face. You’re kind, Dean, and so damn caring and you deserve the best of the world. Not some fuckup of a brother who can’t keep his feelings straight.” Sam looked up at Dean again, resolve and a hint of bitterness in his voice. “So yeah, I’m leaving.”

Dean heart twinges painfully at Sam’s words. He knew their lives were difficult, but he never realized how hard it must have been for his little brother. Sitting in a shitty motel week after week whenever his only family left him to see to the safety of others. He never realized how much their lifestyle affected his baby brother. Yet, in the face of this revelation, Dean couldn’t find it in himself to let go of his anger. He loved Sam so much more than he knew, he just couldn’t show it in the traditional ways.

“You didn’t even give me the chance, Sammy. You didn’t give me time.” Not that he needed _more._

Sam stood. “Time for what, Dean. TIme to tell what a screw-up I am? Time to leave me again?”

Dean flinched, “No, Sam, time for me to think. Time for me to ask you to…..to stay.”

“Wanna know why I can’t stay? Because you don’t love me, Dean! Not the way I love you. Not the way I’ve loved you for my whole life.” Sam turned away, beelining for the motel door, duffel in hand.

Dean scrambled to think on his feet. _No, he can’t leave me again. Not like this. Not when he just told me something I’ve been waiting to hear for years._ He grabbed Sam’s face, pulling him back into his body and kissed him. Hesitant and soft.

“But I do,” he whispered in between kisses, “I’ve loved you forever. I was just so scared you didn’t love me back.”

Sam trampled underneath his grasp, hands fisted in Dean’s shirt. “D-Don’t joke, Dean. This isn’t…..this isn’t funny…”

“It’s not. I love you,” Dean’s tone reverential. “I love you,” worshipping. “I love you,” grounding. “Stay with me,” pleading.

Sam kissed back tentatively.

“....Okay...” a prayer answered.

**Author's Note:**

> The song was Stay With Me ~ Sam Smith


End file.
